Dangerous Cosplay
by tsurara-chan98
Summary: Lee Sungmin, kau yang memulai masalah kau juga yang harus bertanggung jawab atas masalah itu. summary macam apa ini? udah deh baca aja walaupun humor garing. Tsura baru di fandom ini, tolong review ya kalau sudah baca


Title: Dangerous Cosplay

Cast: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Enhyuk, Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung, Ryewook, Shindong

Pairing: Main KyuhyunxSungmin slight DonghaexEnhyuk, YesungxRyewook, SiwonxSungmin,

Enhyuk xSungmin, DonghaexSungmin, LeetukxSungmin, SiwonxLeeteuk

Warning: NC, YAOI, BL, TYPO, OOC, 6SOME, DLL~

.

Baiklah chingu! Hehehe Tsura lagi mau nge publish fic tentang korea nih di fandom Screenplays. Jadi nikmati aja ya chingu? Kalau berkenan tolong di review. Oh iya, ini author pov semua ya~. Satu lagi, karna masih baru di fandom ini tolong jangan di flame ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Begin

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

BRAAKK!

Pintu dorm Super Junior dibuka dengan keras. Terlihat seorang pemuda manis masuk sambil bersiul riang, tangannya membawa banyak tas. Semua member pun mengernyitkan dahi mereka bingung. Dibenak mereka dari mana kelinci semok –Sungmin– mendapat uang, karena setahu mereka semua uang dipegang oleh sang leader Leeteuk. Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan namjachingunya langsung menghampiri Sungmin. Setelah sampai disamping Sungmin yang berdiri dipojok ruangan, langsung saja Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum innocent.

"Hyung, darimana kau mendapat uang untuk membeli semua ini? Bukankah uang kita ada di Teukkie-hyung? Lalu apa yang kau beli ini?" Kyu membrondong Sungmin dengan pertanyaan

"Aku tidak membeli semua ini, tapi minjam. Ini baju"

"Pinjam sama siapa? Lalu baju apa ini?"

"Ini baju-baju milik SNSD dan f(x) yang sudah tidak digunakan untuk pembuatan MV mereka"

"Baju apa saja isinya?"

Sungmin pun mengeluarkan isi tasnya yang ternyata adalah baju-baju wanita.

"Ini, milik SNSD 'Gee' mereka bilang tidak memakainya lagi tapi Cuma yang ini, lalu ini milik f(x) 'Danger' dan 'NU.A.B.O'. padahal aku mau minta yang 'Electric Shock' tapi katanya mereka masih pakai" Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa dengan semua baju ini Minnie?"

"Aku mau mengadakan suatu permainan, Kyunnie"

"Permainan apa? Cosplay?"

"Ne! Cosplay! Kyunnie pintar!"

"Aku memang pintar Minnie, memangnya bagaimana cara mainnya?"

Member yang berada diruangan itu yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Langsung mendekat karna tertarik.

"Memangnya mau main apa hyung?" Tanya Ryewook girang

"Kita akan bermain dengan gulungan kertas ini. Kita putar sebuah botol, lalu kalau botolnya mengarah kesalah satu dari kita, maka harus mengambil salah satu dari gulungan kertas ini. Digulungan kertas ini sudah tertulis nama baju yang harus dipakai. Mengerti? Sekarang siapa yang mau ikut main?!"

"KAMI!" Teriak Enhyuk dan Donghae

"Boleh juga" Gumam Siwon yang sedang ada didorm

"Aku tidak ikut, bye" Shindong pergi membuat member lain melongo

"Aku ik-..."

"Kau tidak boleh ikut" Putus Yesung ketika Ryewook ingin ikut

"Tapi hyung..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Wookie. Mana janjimu mau kencan denganku?"

"I, itu..."

"Ya sudah ayo pergi"

Yesung menarik tangan Ryewook keluar dari dorm lalu menutup pintu itu. tepat ketika Yesung dan Ryewook pergi, Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bilang saja dia takut kalau nanti Wookie diapa-apain"

"Maksud kalian apa?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Hyung mau ikut main?" Tanya Siwon

"Males" Jawab Leeteuk

"Ayolah hyung" Sungmin langsung mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang membuat Leeteuk mengangguk juga

"Nah ayo kita mulai!" Teriak Sungmin

Mereka pun mulai memutar botol itu, botol itu terus berputar hingga menunjuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil satu gulungan kertas lalu membacanya. Seketika itu juga matanya membulat.

"MWO! Jesicca SNSD?!"

"Ne Kyunnie! Ayo pakai!"

"Tidak mau hyung! Tidak mau"

"Tidak mau ya Kyunnie? Baiklah tidak ada 'jatah' untuk mu malam ini!"

"Mwo! Baiklah baiklah"

Semua member yang ada disitu tertawa. Tawa mereka makin keras saat Kyuhyun sudah memakai baju itu. Donghae dan Enhyuk sampai berguling guling saking lucunya, Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendeathglare semua yang ada disitu membuat semua terdiam.

"Hyung kubuka ya?"

"Ani! Kau harus memakai nya sampai permainan ini berakhir"

"Tap-..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Kau makin tampan kok Kyu~" Goda Leeteuk

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa semua yang ada disana

"DIAM!"

Siinnnggg...

Semua kembali terdiam. Melihat suasana menjadi tegang,Leeteuk berinisiatif mencairkan suasana. Bagaimanapun juga dialah yang membuat maknae mereka itu ditertawakan.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi!" Ajak Leeteuk akhirnya

"Ya!"

Mereka pun memulai permainan itu lagi sambil minum soju. Setelah sudah setengah jam bermain mereka semua sudah memakai baju-baju itu, kecuali Sungmin. Terlihat Enhyuk memakai baju Victoria f(x) di MV Danger. Donghae memakai baju Amber f(x) di MV NU.A.B.O. Leeteuk dengan baju Seohyun SNSD. Dan Siwon dengan baju Amber di MV Danger. Kyuhyun telah berganti dengan baju Krystal f(x) di MV NU.A.B.O.

"HAHAHA! Kalian sangat cocok memnggunakan itu! hik!" Tawa Sungmin

"Kau! Hik! Curang hyung! Hik!" Mereka semua terlihat sudah mabuk

"Ayo putar! Hik!" Teriak Leeteuk

Botol pun berputar hingga berhenti didepan Sungmin. Semua menertawakan Sungmin, sementara Sungmin merengut kesal. Ia langsung mengambil kertas dan terbelalak melihat nya.

"Apa hyung? Hik!"

"Yo, Yoona SNSD..."

Siinnggg...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa semua yang ada disana membuat Sungmin semakin merengut.

"Cepat pakai Minnie! Hik!" Teriak Kyuhyun

Sungmin pun memasuki kamarnya sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin pun keluar. Semua member terdiam. Sungmin yang bingung pun berjalan kearah Kyuhyun lalu menepuk pipi namjachingu nya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Panggil Sungmin

"Kyu?" Panggil Sungmin lagi

"Kyunnie~" Panggil Sungmin lagi tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam membuat kesabaran seorang Lee Sungmin habis.

"CHO KYUHYUN! YAH! PABBO! SADAR!" Teriak Sungmin mengejutkan sang pemilik nama. Semua member yang tadi diam juga ikut kaget mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Mereka mengusap mata mereka.

"Kau LeeSungmin?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Iya" Jawab Sungmin

"Cantik" Satu kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut mereka berlima

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin keatas pangkuannya lalu menciumnya dengan nafsu. Melihat adegan panas live didepan mata mereka, Leeteuk pun berdehem menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Ehem!"

"Hyung?"

"Kalau kalian mau main ja-..." Belum selesai Leeteuk bicara, Enhyuk langsung memotong

"Kalau main jangan berdua aja. Disini juga ada kami"

"Kalian mau ikut?" Tawar Kyuhyun

"NE!" Teriak mereka berempat

"Ya sudah. Ayo, Minnie kau uke ya?"

"Aku?" Sungmin menelengkan kepalanya imut

Melihat kelakuan Sungmin, tanpa aba-aba semua yang ada disana menyerang Sungmin. Donghae sibuk menciumi leher Sungmin. Enhyuk memposisikan juniornya di didepan mulut Sungmin yang langsung diterima oleh Sungmin. Siwon asik dengan dua tonjolan yang sudah menegang didada Sungmin. Leeteuk mulai memblowjob junior Sungmin. Sedangkan uri magnae setan Kyuhyun sudah mulai melakukan penetrasi pada lubang Sungmin yang sudah minta dimasuki. Sungmin yang merasakan nikmat disemua titiknya hanya bisa mendesah tertahan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh hyung dan dongsaeng nya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Enhyuk cum didalam mulut Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin cum didalam mulut Leeteuk tapi Kyuhyun belum juga cum malah ia makin menghentakkan juniornya masuk kedalam lubang sempit milik Sungmin. Berpindah posisi lagi, Enhyuk mengocok junior Sungmin dengan cepat hingga menegang kembali. Leeteuk mengulum nipple milik Sungmin. Melihat Enhyuk mengocok junior Sungmin sambil menungging, Donghae langsung saja menyerang lubang pink milik namjachingunya itu dan langsung meng in-out kannya dengan cepat dan keras. Sedangkan Siwon disibukkan dengan lubang Leeteuk yang menggoda iman.

"AKKHHHH" Teriak Sungmin, Enhyuk dan Leeteuk bersamaan saat mereka sampai

"Mmmhhhh" Desah tertahan Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon saat mereka sampai didalam ketiga namja cantik tersebut.

Melihat Sungmin yang sudah tertidur, Kyuhyun pun menggendong nya bridal style masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Donghae dan Siwon pun mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun, walaupun Leeteuk dan Siwon tidak sekamar.

.

Di sebuah love hotel di Seoul...

"Hyu, hyunghhh...hhhh... aahhh...haahhh" Ryewook menoleh kebelakang, siku kedua tangannya masih setia bertumpu pada kasur

"Wae Wookie?" Tanya Yesung sambil memegang pinggang namjachingunya itu

"Le... laahhh haahhh...hhhh.. mmhhhh"

"Chagiya, mmhhh kita baru melakukannya lima ronde ahhhh"

"Ta, tapi lelah mmmhhh Yesung hyung nngghhhhhh"

"Ssstttt aku aahhh tidak terima penolakan mmmhhhhh"

"Cu, cum hyung... AKKHHHH" Teriak Ryewook dengan kencang

"Aku belum mmhhhh Wookie..."

"AKH! Disituhh... fast, fasterhhhh... ahhh...nngghhh mmmmhhh"

"Sebentarhhh lagi"

"Hyung cu, cum"

"Sebentar Wookie chagi"

"AKKHHHH YESUNG HYUNG!"

"AKKHHHH WOOKIE!"

BRUK!

Mereka berdua pun terjatuh. Setelah merasa nafasnya sudah normal Yesung berguling kesamping Ryewook yang ternyata sudah terlelap. Yesung tersenyum lalu mencium kening Ryewook.

"Gomawo, saranghae Wookie" Setelah mengatakan itu, Yeung menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua dan menarik Ryewook kedalam pelukannya lalu tertidur.

.

Dorm Shinee...

"Aku tahu mereka itu saling mencintai, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk 'melakukannya' setiap hari!"

"Sabar hyung. Shindong-hyung harus sabar. Bukan hanya hyung yang bernasib seperti itu aku ju-..."

"AAHHHH! Pelan ayam pabbo! Akh! Disituhhh! Ahhh!"

"Minho-hyung sshhh sudahh ahhhh cukuphh... AKHH! AH!"

Belum sempat perkataan Jonghyun selesai, sudah dipotong oleh desahan eomma Shinne dan anaknya – Key dan Taemin – yang sedang melakukan hal-hal nista didalam kamar. Shindong dan Jonghyun saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Cklek... BLAM!

"DASAR DONGSAENG KURANGAJAR!"

"DASAR HYUNG DAN DONGSAENG SIALAN!"

Mereka berdua berteriak didepan pintu dorm Shinee lalu pergi entah kemana, hanya mereka berdua, author dan tuhan yang tau kemana mereka pergi. Reader gag boleh tahu.

THE END~

Review~ ya~


End file.
